The Gravity Falls Dare Show
by sportsgallol
Summary: Time for a truth or dare story! Come dare your favorite characters from gravity falls! rated T for a little bit of cussing and violence...
1. Chapter 1

**I love doing truth or dare stories don't you? You can PM me or review your dares to me. Also that you can dare any character from gravity falls! Here's a short story for you guys so I wouldn't break the guidelines.**

"Kids have any of you seen the remote!?" Stan shouted as he looked for the remote in the living room. The pine twins enter the room and watched Stan as he looked under the recliner. "No but I did see waddles had it an hour ago." Mabel answered. Stan froze and turns to face the siblings. "Please tell me that he didn't eat the remote…"

Waddles entered the room with the remote in his mouth and he chewed it as everyone else stared at him. Stan walked over to the pig slowly with his hand out. "Give me the remote you walking piece of ham." Just as he said bacon the pig ran.

"Come back here!" Stan screamed as he chased after waddles. Mabel gave out a disgusted look. "People who eat pigs are monsters. Come on dipping sauce lets go finish breakfast." Then she walked away.

Dipper sighed. "I would hate to tell her that her bacon from breakfast is made from a pig." Then he followed his twin sister to the dining room.

**Alright folks dare away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this show on the road!**

Sportsgallol: "Welcome everybody to The Gravity Falls Dare Show! I'm your host Sportsgallol and these are my two co – hosts colosso and crystal!"

Colosso: " 'sup bros!"

Crystal: "Hello!"

Sportsgallol: "And now it's time to bring in the vic- I mean guests!" *Snaps fingers and the whole cast of gravity falls appears*

Robbie: "Whoa where are we!?"

Stan: "Hmmm… this place sort of reminds me of prison…"

Sportsgallol: "Close but actually you guys are in my studio."

Dipper: "How did we get here?"

Bill: "That's easy pine tree she used her author powers!"

Sportsgallol: *grins* "The Dorito is correct!"

Bill: *crosses his arms* I hate being called a Dorito…"

Wendy: "Why are we here anyways?"

Sportsgallol: "You are all here to be truth or dared on by people from gravity falls fan fiction. Now I suggest we all sit down before my co –hosts and I blow you up with our bazookas." *pulls out my bazooka*

Crystal and colosso: *pull out their bazookas*

Sportsgallol: "Don't even try to think about escaping and I know bill wants to stay here because he loves to see others being tortured."

Bill: "That's so true!"

Colosso: "But you're still getting truth or dared on."

Bill: -_-

Sportsgallol: *puts away her bazooka and faces the others* "Let's began shall we?"

Robbie: *crosses his arms and huffs* "We shall not!" *gets smacked on the head by Sportsgallol* "Ow!"

Sportsgallol: *looks at the dare cards* "we have four dares and two truths from Forest spirt of Thuderclan and the first dare is for my favorite demon bill cipher!"

Bill: "I'm going to church aren't I?"

Sportsgallol: *smirks* "Well aren't you just the little show off?" *snaps fingers and bill appears in church*

Bill: *screams* "This is way worse than synthesize music!"

Sportsgallol: "Dipper now has a multiple personality disorder!"

Dipper: Wait what!?"

Sportsgallol: *snaps fingers and dipper suddenly has MPD*

Dipper: *gets on all fours and tries to oink like a pig*

Mabel: *laughs* "look he's trying to act like waddles!"

Waddles: *oinks*

Crystal: "So how long does he have it?"

Sportsgallol: "I suppose he'll have it for the rest of this chapter. Does anybody want cupcakes?"

Bill: *appears out of nowhere* "I do! Man church was scary I thought I was going to die!"

Crystal: "Drama queen much?"

Bill: *snaps fingers and his top hat is replaced with a tiara* Bitch please I can be fabulous as a queen!" *floats away with sass*

Colosso: "That is one weird tringle…"

Sportsgallol: *hands everybody a cupcake except for crystal and colosso* "Forest spirt of thuderclan made them."

Colosso: "Aww why don't we get one!?" :(

Crystal: "Yeah that's not fair!"

Sportsgallol: "Trust me you do not want to eat them…"

Half of the gravity falls cast suddenly pass out while the other half looks at Sportsgallol with confusion and panic.

Gideon: "What are in these cupcakes!?"

Sportsgallol: "Well the ones who just passed out right now ate the cupcakes that have been drugged."

Candy: "What about the other ones that we just ate now?"

Sportsgallol: *smiles* "Oh they have human flesh inside them!"

The others spit out the pieces of cupcake out of their mouths while bill kept eating his.

Bill: "These are great! Hey since you guys don't want yours can I have them?"

Sportsgallol: "Go ahead I don't think they want to eat them at all. Anyways Stan do you want money right now?"

Stan: "That's a stupid question, of course I want money!"

Sportsgallol: *snaps fingers and her and Stan appear at a cliff* "Then fetch boy!" *throws the register off the cliff*

Stan: *crosses his arms* "There is no way I am falling for that."

Sportsgallol: "There's a thousand dollars in it but I understand that you don't want to break all the bones in your body."

Stan: "Thousand dollars?! Hold on baby I'm coming to save you!" *jumps off the cliff to get the register*

A few minutes later…

Stan falls to the bottom and groans in pain.

Stan: "I think I broke my ankle… Well at least I have the money." *opens the cash register to find a note that says no dice cowboy* WWWHHAAAAATTTTTT!?

Back at the studio…

Sportsgallol: "Do you like anime Mabel?"

Mabel: "Yes! Well I sometimes watch it anyways…"

Sportsgallol: "hold on we need Stan for the last truth." *snaps fingers and Stan appears but he looks angry*

Stan: "I broke my leg and I didn't get money out of the dare I had to do!"

Sportsgallol: *rolls her eyes* "Relax dude colosso and crystal can take you to the hospital, but first I need you here along with the others to do a truth."

Stan: *sighs* "Fine."

Sportsgallol: "Ok everybody what is your favorite Disney theme songs?"

Bill: "Never had a friend like me from Aladdin!"

Wendy: "Let it go from frozen."

Gideon: "Be prepared from the lion king."

Dipper: "Be our guest from beauty and the beast. Now can you tell me where the wicked witch of the west is? I need to get back home."

Mabel: "A whole new world from Aladdin!"

Stan: "I don't watch Disney movies."

Soos: "Make a man out of you from Mulan!"

Robbie: "Disney is stupid."

Waddles: "Oink!"

Everybody else from the gravity falls cast: *shrugs*

Sportsgallol: "Colosso and crystal, please take Stanford to the hospital."

Colosso and crystal carry Stan out of the studio to take him to the hospital.

Sportsgallol: *clears her throat* "we have a dare from Lydia cipher and it's for dipper!" *evilly grins at dipper*

Dipper: *gulps* "This is not going to be good. If I die remember this… *puts on shades* I'll be back!"

Sportsgallol: "You have to read billdip and mabill fan fiction!"

Dipper: "Reading fan fiction that's it? Huh that doesn't sound so bad… Cosmo and Wanda I wish I had a tablet!"

Sportsgallol: *hands him a tablet* "Just use mine…. Enjoy dipping sauce!"

1 hour later…

Dipper: 0_0

Wendy: "Dipper? Are you alright man?" *snaps her fingers in front of him to snap out of it but fails*

Sportsgallol: *grabs a bucket of water and splashes him*

Dipper: *snaps out of it* "I will never date bill in my entire life! And I will make sure he doesn't even think about going out with Mabel either!"

Soos: "Well at least this time the dude is at his normal state for now…."

Everybody else: ….

Sportsgallol: "Hatolluver42 gives dipper the choice of a truth or dare."

Dipper: "Truth I just want to get this whole thing over with! Wait spike I need to take a letter to princess celestia!"

Sportsgallol: *shrugs* "ok… so do you still want to go out with Wendy even though the stuff happened into the bunker?"

Dipper: *sighs* "No, I learned my lesson about this whole thing, she's too old for me and that were better off as friends." *pulls out a carrot and bits into it* "What's up doc?"

Sportsgallol: "Alright bro we got one more dare for you from Fan."

Dipper: "Why am I getting most of the dares!?"

Pacifica: *smirks and crosses her arms* "Because we hate you."

Sportsgallol: "Dipper has more fans then you Pacifica so shut up and be a rich snobby brat somewhere else."

Pacifica: *growls*

Sportsgallol: "Sadly you're in the dare."

Dipper: "so um what do I have to do exactly?"

Sportsgallol: "You have to walk up to Pacifica and kiss her, then walk away like nothing happened."

Dipper and Pacifica: "What!?"

Sportsgallol: *pulls out a bazooka*

Dipper: *quickly kisses Pacifica and walks away*

Pacifica: "Gross I got kissed by a pines! Gross!"

Dipper: "I hate my life right now… Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everybody!"

Sportsgallol: "Time to turn him back to normal." *snaps his fingers and dipper turns normal again*

Dipper: *sighs in relief* "Man am I glad that's over!"

Sportsgallol: "That's all for now folks!"

**Chapter two is done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating earlier! I blame school…**

Sportsgallol: "Welcome back to The Gravity Falls Dare Show!"

Stan: "Booooooooooooo!"

Crystal: *throws Stan out the window*

Sportsgallol: *smiles* "Much better!"

Stan: *groans* "My back!"

Colosso: *sighs* "I'll go get him." *walks out of the studio to get Stan*

Sportsgallol: "We have two dares from echoXevil and the first one is for everyone!"

Candy: "What do we have to do?"

Sportsgallol: *looks at the dare card* "We have to read a fanfiction called Dipper goes to taco bell…."

Dipper: *sighs in relief* "Well that doesn't sound bad."

Sportsgallol: "No its worse! I read that fanfic before and I never ate tacos again…"

Colosso: *walks in the studio with Stan* "The good news is that Stan didn't break his back!"

Crystal: *hand s everybody a tablet* "Remember you must read the whole thing ok? No stopping, no matter how disgusting it is."

10 minutes later…

The whole gravity falls cast: o_O

Dipper: *rocking back in forth in cradle position*

Mabel: *crying*

Soos: "I'm n-never e-e-eating tacos a-a-again!"

Bill: *sheds a tear* "That story was so beautiful!"

Crystal: "we better keep on going with the dares or we'll be here all day."

Sportsgallol: "Alright guys listen up! Our other dare is for bill cipher and the rest of you got it?"

The gravity falls cast: *nods*

Sportsgallol: *grins* "Good!" *snaps fingers and turns bill into a Dorito chip*

Pacifica: *crosses arms and snorts* "What are we supposed to do eat him?"

Sportsgallol: "Well that's your choice, if you eat him you get a wish but if you don't well let's just say it will be bill's lucky day."

Dipper: "Well I'm not eating him!"

Mabel: *gasps* "I could wish for a human size hamster ball! Give me that demon Dorito you witch!" *charges and attacks Sportsgallol*

Sportsgallol: "Get off me!" *shoves Mabel off of her and quickly gives her bill the Dorito* "Ok, ok, here!"

Mabel: *eats the Dorito*

Everybody else: …

Mabel: "I wish for a human size hamster ball!"

Suddenly a human size hamster ball appears.

Mabel: *squeals and hugs the human size hamster ball*

Sportsgallol: "I think she bit my ear…."

Crystal: "Mind if I read a few dares?"

Sportsgallol: "Knock yourself out but first let me get bill out."

Mabel: *frowns* "That might take a while…."

Everybody else: *gives out a disgusted face* Eww!

Sportsgallol: "I got a better idea…" *snaps fingers and bill appears*

Bill: "I'm free!"

Crystal: "Bill you get to make dipper you're poxy!"

Dipper: "A what?"

Bill: "It means you're my very own live computer pine tree!"

Dipper: -_-

Crystal: "Bill do you like cats or dogs?"

Bill: "Hmmm…. Neither, I like to use humans as pets since there more fun to torture!"

Forest spirt of thunderclan suddenly appears and steals Robbie's guitar.

Robbie: "My precious!" *runs after Forest spirt*

Crystal: "Who wants to meet a light and death angel?"

Everybody else: "No!"

Bill: "Maybe later."

Crystal: "The creepypasta's are coming run!"

Wendy: "Wait seriously!?"

Sportsgallol: "No I guess it was just a random moment."

Bill: "Aww I wanted to see eyeless jack!"

Grenda: "Who's eyeless jack?"

Bill: *taps dipper's head* "Answer her question proxy!"

Dipper: "I'm not a computer!"

Crystal: "We have a dare from Mabel X Mermando fan and she dares mermando to kiss Mabel!"

Colosso: "Good thing we have him in a small swimming pool."

Mabel: *smiles and runs over to mermando* "Hi mermando!"

Mermando: *smiles* "It is good to see you Mabel!" *kisses her*

Sportsgallol: "I ship them!"

Crystal: "We got two dares from Magic wolf pup12, first Mabel must slap Gideon repeatedly for two chapters nonstop!"

Gideon: *gasps* "My little marshmallow would never do that to little ol' me!"

Mabel: "Actually I would." *starts slapping Gideon repeatedly*

Robbie: *bursts into the building with his guitar which is broken* "I *pant* saved my *pant* Guitar!"

Colosso: "well sort of."

Crystal: "The last one is for Stan to beat the living daylights out of Robbie with metal fists! If you do this dare Stan you will get a penny, but if you don't you get eaten by a dinosaur."

Stan: *shrugs* "I don't like Robbie that much anyways."

Sportsgallol: *snaps fingers and Stan gets giant metal fists*

Stan: "Attack!" *tackles Robbie and beats the heck out of him*

Robbie: "Help!"

Gideon: "My beautiful face hurts! Ow! Help!"

Sportsgallol: "That's it for now guys! Bye!"

**More torture coming soon!**


End file.
